翻译 父亲的话 Father's Word
by tigercubistop
Summary: 这是个关于Teddy和Lily的可爱的故事


标题：父亲的话 Father's Word  
>作者： mew-tsubaki<br>原文链接：.net/s/7716726/1/Fathers_Word  
>弃权&amp;简介：The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Ah, it's lovely adding to the collection of TeddyLily fics… Read, review, and enjoy! - ^-^3<br>哈利波特的人物角色属于J.K.罗琳，不属于我。这是个关于Teddy和Lily的可爱的故事，阅读，回复并且享受。- ^-^3  
>授权：Hi, tigercub. I'm mew. :)<p>

You have my permission to do a translation of "Father's Word." I only ask that  
>you give me a link once the story's up so that I might paste the link to your<br>translation on my profile.

Thank you for the review and fav'ing me as an author, too. I'm delighted you  
>loved the fic.<p>

-mew! :}

译者有话说：这是关于家庭的故事，不是Slash向的，很温馨的短篇。Father指的就是Harry，虽说是关于Teddy和Lily的故事，但文中出现的人物只有Harry和Teddy。

"Harry叔叔…我爱上Lily了."

事实上，Harry James Potter一直很期待听到这句话。当然，他一度以为他会从Luna的儿子Lorcan或Lysander那儿听到他们喊他叔叔。因为他们年龄也都只比他的女儿大一岁，Lily Luna和他们的关系也不错。然而，在早些年的时候，Lorcan迷恋乔治的女儿Roxanne，而Lysander已经开始和Bill的小女儿Dominique约会了。就连哈利不怎么熟悉的Scorpius Malfoy也和他的另一个侄女Rose交往了。Harry知道还有谁能在和他没有亲戚关系的情况下喊他"叔叔"了。Harry结束了这个使他混乱的思考，他想有人会告诉他的。

"Harry叔叔？"

Harry抬起头把目光从这个变形人上移开，他没有办法真正的了解他。他绿色的眼睛对上了Teddy那没有任何颜色的眼睛。不错，这种状态总是发生在Teddy很激动，很紧张，或是两者皆具的情况，现在大概就这这种情况。

"哈利叔叔？" Teddy又一次喊道。

"不。"

这个易容阿尼马格斯凝视着他，困惑的问道："您是什么意思？"

"你说你爱我的女儿。我说不。"

Teddy几乎是目瞪口呆的望着他，Harry审视的目光扫向他的脸上，让他犹如鹰头马身有翼兽在荧光闪烁下那样不知所措。很显然，这与他一直期待的反应不同。Harry爱Teddy就像爱他的儿子一般，但他并不希望Teddy这么肯定的说这件这么重要的事。"您怎么能这么说呢？"

Harry耸耸肩，没有任何一点停顿或犹豫：" "这很容易，它只有两个音节。" 【不=NO，Harry说他念No这个单词很容易，但Teddy问得是Harry怎么能那么轻易的说出反对，两个人重点不一样，Harry故意的】  
>在巨大的打击下，Teddy的目光投向地板上问道："可是... ...为什么？"<p>

年长的男巫叹了口气然后站了起来说道："Teddy，和我一起散个步，好吗？"

Teddy抬起了他的头，尽管他看上去被伤害了的样子，但他紧紧的跟在了Harry利的后面。他们两个离开了在戈德里克山谷中的Potter大宅，走到了街上。Harry握住Teddy的胳臂，他们幻影移形到了一个熟悉的地方，一个对于单人住来说太空旷的房子。"Meda奶奶的房子吗？" 拥有绿松石发色的男人问到。【Meda=Andromeda，绿松石发色的男人指Teddy】

Harry点点头，走到了门口，敲门，然后得到Andromeda的回应，一个温柔的微笑作为问候。"嗨，Andromeda可以借我一两本书吗？"

"当然，"她说到，而当她看见她的孙子时更是整张脸都变得生动起来。"哦，Teddy！"

Harry避开了他们的交流。这个行为开始于早些年前Harry知道了Teddy已经能很好的参与进傲罗办公室的工作，并且也搬入他自己的公寓里之后。Potter沿着走廊里走着，然后右转进了一间像是书房的屋子。书籍有林立在架子上的，有随意的散落在地上的，还有杂乱无章的堆放着的。这样的场景取悦了他，Harry可以想象小时候的Tonks是不被允许进入到这里的的，因为这里的大部头书本们极有可能会坍塌然后把她埋起来。但这会儿Harry的注意力更多的集中在他手头的东西上。他知道哪个是货架上有他需要的有着绒面的相册。拿到了它之后，他又重新回到他们的门口。

Andromeda瞥了Harry一眼。"什么，你不留在这里喝茶吗？"

他强忍着笑， Andromeda的不友好的瞪视像极了她妹妹Bellatrix的恐吓。"下次还有机会呢，Andromeda。"

她拥抱了他们之后才让他们离开，然后他们回到了Potter家,他们走进客厅，然后脱掉了他们的外衣，Harry抓住另一本类似的装订本的读物，然后与他的教子一起坐到了沙发上。他最先打开的是一个从Andromeda那儿拿来的影集。"这些照片是关于什么的？" Teddy问到。

"这是非常早的一张，" Harry说道, 他的声音有些留恋。尽管他并不在Teddy出生的现场，但这张是... ...他无法去说明它，当Harry看到的图片时心脏狂跳着，瞬间他目光就被过去。在这里面，有人匆忙的走开，Tonks和Andromeda合力把Remus推到画面里。Tonks笑着，她是无法不这么做，Remus有些呆愣的看着这脆弱易受伤害的婴儿... ...他自己的儿子。 "这是你第一张照片。在你的父亲平静下来又拍了另一张，然后高兴地与我，Ron，Hermione分享，在我们的任务中。" Harry打开了另一个相册，说着上面的照片。

Teddy盯着这上面的他的父母。这不是因为他对这些图像对他来说如同陌生人一般，他看过很多次。但是那都是他小时候的事。当他长大了后，Teddy没有再看那么多照片，也没有再过多的过问朋友和家人关于这些故事。这并不是他停止关于那部分的探讨—他仅仅是把它埋葬了而已。

"还有这儿，"Harry继续从Andromeda的收藏中指出另一幅图像，"这是当你第一次回到家中的样子。你的妈妈痛恨把你放在婴儿床中，她想任何时候都把你放在在她的怀中。"

Teddy撅起他的嘴唇，因为他们继续翻阅着相册。无论是Andromeda的还是Potter的相册几乎每一个都是关于Teddy的童年：他的第一步，他的第一个生日，他的最不讨人喜欢的时候，在赢了了纸牌游戏（Andromeda强迫Harry的放水）后那张得意洋洋的脸，他的第一次骑扫帚飞行（在家，不是在学校），他收到霍格沃茨的来信，购买他的学习用品和衣服，甚至还有一张照片是通知信的碎片，是他寄给Andromeda和Harry的宣布他爱霍格沃茨和格兰芬多塔楼的。当Andromeda听到Teddy不是像他的母亲和祖父那样进入赫奇帕奇都哭了... ...但她听到当Teddy的信中说，分院帽几乎花了整整五分钟在和他讨论他该成一只狮子还是是一只獾，她很难再哭了。

也还有其他的照片。Teddy在家休息的照片，背景是小James和Al。Teddy第一次抱着婴儿Lily Luna。 Teddy帮助Lily迈出她人生的第一步。Teddy把他的头发变成红色，然后学着Ron的标志性动作，当Rose，Hermione还有Ginny看到时却忍不住的想笑。还有张照片是Teddy试图和所有Potter家还有Weasley家的孩子争论，尽管当时Teddy已经不再是一个孩子了，他的坚持显得有些突兀。Teddy的O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s被收录在Andromeda的册子中，还有无数张他毕业时的照片，然后在那之后不久，他迎来了傲罗培训的第一天，那时的照片是被放在Potter家的相册中的。

还有随意抓拍的照片。一张年轻的泰迪与詹姆斯站在一起的，之后他们被Ginny发现，得到了的圣诞节的糖果。

在一个慵懒的夏日Victoire和多米尼克偷笑着把在沙发上熟睡的Teddy的头发乱搞了一通;满头粉红色的蝴蝶结的Teddy显得既古怪又可爱。这儿还有三张Teddy和Ginny的合影：金妮抱着还是孩子的Teddy，十三岁的Teddy站在Ginny旁边的，用他的胳膊搂着她的腰，仿佛她是他的母亲一样；还有一张展示的是变得高壮的Teddy揽着Ginny亲吻她的面颊，引出她母亲般的伟大微笑。

当然，这三幅照片并没有声音作为解说，但Harry知道他们都是非常棒的，因为他是照片的拍摄者之一。正如Harry已经成为了Teddy的"Harry叔叔"，Ginny也已经是他"Ginny阿姨"，并且在Harry和Ginny结婚之前，他们就已经成为这个易容马格斯的代父母，照顾他，因为Andromeda并不年轻了，她无法在所有的时间里都去陪伴和照顾她的孙子。

Harry的手停在了最后一张照片上，James诞生于他和Ginny收养Teddy的两个月之前。Teddy那是已经六岁了近七岁了，在那照片里他看起来好像把全世界都收在了双手掌心之中。那是Harry做了他至今做的最好的事情。但今天呢？这个男巫皱起了眉头。

"同样的问题，这些照片是关于什么的？" Teddy第二次询问。"我的意思是，我了解了你和其他人一样喜欢回忆行往事，但是... ... "

"Teddy，" Harry打断道。他看着他的教子和摆在他腿上的开着的相册，说："我是看着你长大的，几乎知道你生命的全部，我帮住养育你，我喂你，改变你，帮你穿衣服，帮你洗澡，给予你一个孩子想要的一切，你就像是我的儿子。"

绿松石发色的小伙子看了他一眼说："那又怎么样？因为我像是的儿子是Lily是你的亲生女儿，对你来说我爱她如同于乱伦吗 ？"

Harry叹了口气，说："不，这不是全部。"

"那又是为什么呢？我是不是变态。我承认，我开始喜欢Lily，是在她15岁的时候，但我什么都没对她做，直到她告诉我她喜欢我，在去年她17岁生日之前，我知道... ... "Teddy咬了咬牙。"我知道我们有一个10岁的年龄差距，但它比我的父母之间的差距要小很多。并且我也是看着Lily长大的了解她生命的全部。"

Harry摇了摇头，说："这不是年龄上的差距。"

"看着？然后—"

"但你的思路是对的。"

"等等... ...什么？我说... ... "他开始回忆他的。"等等，'我了解Lily了解她生命的全部'—那是你的烦恼？"

"烦恼的不是你不知道，而是你几乎都知道。" Harry摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。"Teddy，Lily已经是你生活中的一大部分，而你... ... 你是她所认知的全部。你们两个呼着相同的空气，有着相同感受，也许是你们其中一个的依赖蒙蔽你们自己去感知世界？"

"可是... ...我曾和其他女孩约会... ...我和Vic是相处过一点点时间，我甚至和Molly有过一段，我在政府部门已经有过不少女朋友了。"

"是你对她们太挑剔？还是你在等待Lily？"

Teddy停了下来，嘴巴张开又闭上了好几次。在这次之前，他并没有考虑过这个。他的目光下沉，眼皮垂下的望向地板，因为他在想他的教父的话 。"我... ...我不喜欢她们... ... "

Harry靠在沙发到。"Teddy，如果你真的爱Lily，给它一些时间，等待她长大一些，也给自己多些时间成长。"

他们静静地坐了一会儿。Ginny不在真是一件好事，否则这会儿她可能已经进入房间，结束这次严肃的谈话了。同样的对话也和Al和James进行过，尽管当时他们都有事，Al正在陪着他最好的伙伴Scorpius一起，James则是在家与他的妻子和女儿在家。

活下来的男孩拿回变形人手中的相册，又开始翻看前面他看过的部分，直到Teddy的作出反抗。

"我知道...，"Teddy开始说，"你不会朝我怒吼或是说大道理。"他挑起眉毛看着Harry。"你想要做的就是传授给我一些充满智慧的话。"

Harry微笑着评论到："很有趣，不过我一直认为Hermione，McGonagall，还有Dumbledore，会比我做的更好。"

Teddy在他的座位上坐直了身子，并把Potter家的相册推回到Harry的膝盖上。"但我也有话要说。" Harry扬眉，Teddy继续说到："跟着我看，这里。"

当Teddy把相册翻回到开头，Harry耸了耸肩，把报纸放到了一边，照片里是18岁时的Harry，他盯着相机，头发像往常一样自命不凡的翘着，带着刚刚被打碎的眼镜（随后就被Hermione修复了） ，怀里抱着一个易容阿尼马格斯宝宝。

"在我的全部生命中也到处都有你的痕迹，"Teddy顿了一会说道。"我记得在我五岁时那一天，你坚持要带我到麻瓜游乐园玩时，为此金妮阿姨几乎是大发雷霆，因为那时的我无法控制我的头发颜色的变化。我还记得当你告诉我你们两个有了一个属于自己的宝宝时我感到非常的嫉妒，因为，因为，因为我爱当你们的儿子的感觉，我思念我真正的父母，当然，我现在也每天也都想念他们;但你，Meda，奶奶，Ginny阿姨，还有Weasley一家，你们全都很照顾我，我是这个家庭的一员。"他笑了，尽管他的眼睛有些湿润。"我从来没有嫉妒过James，你知道的。"

"我希望如此。"Harry温和的开着玩笑说到，他揉了揉Teddy的肩膀。

他的教子继续翻着相册，浏览着Potter家族中的精彩瞬间。"当然这儿有我和James的，Al的和莉莉的童年。这叫我如何不了解？我知道他们的走每一步的方式。像这里，"Teddy说着指向一张他和小Lily站在海棠树下的照片。"我知道，Lily想用海棠果子去砸附近的本地乌鸦，而不是你和Ginny阿姨认为的她想砸她的哥哥们。她讨厌的这些乌鸦不停的飞来飞去，家庭猫头鹰也是。还有这里，" 他又补充说，在这张照片里，当Teddy走如镜头时穿着裙子正在砸乌鸦的坏脾气的Lily顿时就笑了，还把他的斗篷围在她的肩膀上。"她不想去Scorpius的派对，但她还是去了，因为Rose告诉它她，你和Ginny阿姨都认为她应该走出她的房间，减少她的看漫画和龙杂志的时间。"

Harry转了转他的眼珠说："是的，提醒我要感谢Al的女朋友带着Lily接触了美国漫画。"

"还有在这里，" Teddy脸上一直挂着用温柔的笑容。他指着一张Lily的照片，这个家中拥有最好最好的O.W.L.s成绩的人。"她皱起鼻子的原因大概就是她想隐瞒她落后的成绩？她不想James和Al取笑她，我们都知道他们不会做什么，但她还告诉我她无法补救它。她有尝试过，但Lily... ...其实是爱学习的。"

这个父亲仔细回味了这句话。想象了下他和Ginny的孩子会喜欢的学校... ...这有点滑稽，很难相信。

"我知道这些事的原因是她并不想让你们知道，但因为Lily告诉我的一切，好吧，是绝大多的事情，我怀疑，她认为我应该明白真正的像少女那样的思维方式。但我想说的是，Lily试图与其他人交流一些课业或是些有的没的。"Teddy翻过了其他的几页。"但每一次，Lily和我倾诉，并且了解到我在听着时，我没有过多的去想，直到我们得到O.W.L.s的照片，我第一次有了'我应该吻那个女孩。"的想法。Teddy在Harry的注视下显得有些羞愧。"EH-HEH ...纯洁，当然，Harry叔叔... ..." 他指着一张最近的照片，一张Lily在上霍格沃兹特快之前，站在九又四分之三平台上抱着Teddy旋转的照片，这是她呆在学校的最后一年。

"可是... ...我看到这里，她过去曾想象过和其他家伙在这儿拥抱，我知道的，甚至是Luna的儿子，" 当哈利露出疑惑的表情他补充说到，"但她从来没有说过所以... ... 当Lily她告诉我她喜欢我时。"

"只是喜欢。"

"爱"Teddy改口。

Harry盯着照片。"好吧... ...你确定你不只是听到你想听到的吗，Teddy？"

"你自己去问Lily！好的，实际上，不是，因为那时她对我的提议非常愤怒，我真的很讨厌当她生我的气，因为那时她不只是不理我，她完全当我不存在一样，我不能忍受不和Lils说话—"

"Teddy，关上它吧。" Harry忍着笑关上了相册。"我觉得我现在感觉好一点点了。"

"真的吗？" 他看上去是那么的希冀。

"只是一点点，但这比你单纯说'我爱Lily'好很多。" Harry看着Teddy的眼睛。"但我仍希望你能听取我的意见，再成熟些，拜托。即使不是为了我... ...为了Lily。"

Teddy点点头，站起来，紧紧的抱住了Harry，然后抚平他的外套。"好吧，我想让你是怎么想的，因为你的意见对我很重要。除此之外还有什么，Harry叔叔？"

"是吗？"

"我会尽量变得更成熟些，但要知道我对LILS的爱是不会改变的。"他点点头，离开了房子，留下Harry独自思考着他的话。

非常公正的说，Harry已经说的够多的了，但他还是认为他应该再说些什么，让Teddy去认真思考。但是，Teddy是谁家的小孩？Teddy是个和他一样固执的狮子。

^-^3  
>:] I've wanted to do this kind of fic for a little while now. So many people harp on about Teddy being similar to his real parents, but there's likely a lot of Harry in him, too, if Harry and Andromeda raised him. And I wanted some true consideration to that fact and to what things might roam through Harry's head if Teddy did love Lily. I really just wanted something familial and fluffy…so how did I do? ;)<br>Thank you very much for reading—and please review!

：]我想现在这个FIC做了一小会儿。许多人的认为泰迪会与他的亲生父母相像，但也可能会有很多Harry的特点在他身上，如果是Harry和Andromeda教导他的话。我想表达Harry脑中的一些真实的顾虑，关于这个事实，如果Teddy爱上了Lily。我真的只是想写些关于柔和的家庭的故事... ...所以我怎么做呢？;）  
>非常感谢您阅读，请回复。<p>

这个只在猫爪发过

应原作者要求在FFN再发次


End file.
